The present invention relates generally to devices for collecting grass and sprigs from power mowers and other harvesting equipment. In particular, the present invention relates to a collection device having an hydraulically powered, pivotally attached basket mounted on a lightweight, rolling frame for the purpose of collecting and unloading Bermuda grass, sprigs and other grass and debris, and which dumps the collected articles and eliminates the need to physically remove the sprigs, grass and debris from the device.
There have been numerous inventions disclosed in the prior art for collecting grass clippings, sprigs, and other debris from power mowers or similar equipment. These devices typically comprise a means for conveying airborne discharge from power equipment into a collection chamber. A common drawback of the known collection devices, however, is that they fail to provide a sufficiently easy and efficient means for dumping Bermuda grass and sprigs into planter equipment or for disposing of the collected debris. Accumulated Bermuda grass, sprigs, and/or clippings are potentially very heavy, and the devices so far disclosed have failed to adequately address the problem.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,447,020 and 4,310,998 both describe grass collection devices having receptacles for receiving airborne clippings. However, these and similar devices require detachment of the collection receptacle in order to dispose of the contents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,722 attempts to address the difficulty associated with grass disposal by providing a collection device with a removable liner. That solution, however, still requires the user to physically lift the grass clippings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,890, describing a sprig harvester with a pivoting elevator, provides an improved means for directing the clippings into a receptacle, but not an improved means for the dumping of Bermuda grass or sprigs into planter equipment for disposing of the clippings.
There clearly remains a need in the art for a sprig and grass collection device that facilitates the dumping of Bermuda grass or sprigs into planter equipment for disposal of collected clippings and other debris. In addition, there remains a need for such a device that is inexpensive, safe, and adaptable for use with a wide variety of mowers and other power equipment.
The present invention provides an improved collection device for collecting and dumping Bermuda grass, grass clippings, sprigs, leaves, or other debris from power mowers and similar equipment. The invention comprises a frame, having an undercarriage, side rails, and front and rear frame members, defining an interior space. The frame is set on wheels mounted near the rear of the undercarriage, such that the device may be towed behind self-propelled power equipment. A receptacle, defined by bottom, side, front, and rear wall portions, is pivotally mounted in the space defined by the frame members. A channel conveys airborne debris particles from the mower or other power equipment into the receptacle for collection. The upper, rear edge of the receptacle is hingedly attached to the lateral rear frame member, such that the receptacle may be rotated backwards to empty its contents. At least one extendible, hydraulic arm is fixedly mounted at one end to the frame, and pivotally connected at the other end to the side wall of the receptacle. The hydraulic member may be extended to dump the receptacle, thus obviating the need for the user to physically lift either the receptacle or its contents.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved collection device for the dumping of Bermuda grass or sprigs into planter equipment and for collecting and dumping grass clippings and other debris from power mowers and similar equipment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved debris collection and dumping device that is inexpensive and adaptable for use with a variety of power mowers and similar equipment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved debris collection device that may be towed behind power mowers and other self-propelled machinery.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a improved debris collection device that eliminates the need for the user to lift the collection receptacle or its contents to dispose of collected debris or to deposit Bermuda grass or sprigs into a Bermuda grass planter.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent from the detailed description below, when taken in conjunction with the annexed drawing.